


A Year Since...

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: Danny suddenly disappeared from Five-O leaving us wondering why. Maybe the reason was too painful to talk about and a year after that fateful day, Steve finds himself still struggling with the unending pain...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Year Since...

Steve picked up the framed photo of the young, sandy haired surfing detective before he walked back to his chair and slowly sat down. Staring at the smiling face that he knew so well in the photo, he felt his eyes begin to burn with unshed tears. It had been a year since ….

He swallowed hard as the face in front of him blurred as the tears began to flow and the pain returned as fresh and as raw as it was that fateful day when Danno had been murdered, his body dumped in the ocean he loved so much like an unwanted piece of garbage.

Steve's finger unconsciously trailed over the glass that protected the photo as a kaleidoscope of memories flashed through his mind. He could still see nervousness in Danny's face that first day when he had been brought onto the Five-O team.

Danno had been young, oh, so young, only twenty-six years of age, armed with a Police Science university degree and just two years under his belt of being a cop, he had a hell of a lot to learn but Steve knew he was up to the task. And boy, had Danno proved him right! Danny had been eager and quick to learn everything that he could teach him about being a good and honest cop.

Although their partnership had lasted just ten short years, Danny had been the best partner and Second-In-Command that Steve had had in all his years of being a cop. He had proudly watched Danny mature and grow, not only as a great cop and a fantastic Five-O detective, but also as a man and a friend.

He wasn’t sure just when Danny had slipped through his emotional armour, but he did know that the young personal detective had quickly morphed from his subordinate and student to being his closest friend. A single tear trickled, unnoticed, down Steve's cheek and splashed onto the glass as his chest tightened with grief, Danno was much more than just his closest aikane, within a few short months, the younger man had become his kaikaina and he had become Danny’s big brother…

He had laughed at Danno's dating escapades, taught Danny all he knew about being a cop, had tried to be there for Danny through the rough times and through the good times both on the job and off, just as Danny had always been there for him. But on the one night when Danny had really needed him, he had not been there.

He had backed out of a plans of going with Danno to watch a boxing match with the explanation he wanted to finish up some never ending paperwork, not knowing the next time he would see his friend, it would be in the morgue as they began to investigate Danno's murder.

A soft, strangled sob escaped as he lowered the photo back down onto his lap and the tears began to fall freely. It had been a year since that fateful day but his grief was still was as raw and as painful as it was that day a year ago when his Second-in-Command and the man whom he loved like a brother had been ripped so brutally from his life without him even being able to tell him goodbye.


End file.
